


Sensory Deprivation

by human_collector



Series: AH-whumptober2020 [24]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: whumptober prompt 24
Relationships: Gavin Free & Michael Jones & Matt Bragg & Jeremy Dooley
Series: AH-whumptober2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995052
Kudos: 1





	Sensory Deprivation

Geoff watched as his penthouse was turned into a lion’s den. The Fakes had a failure and everyone is blaming themselves, because they are that bastards. Jeremy is pacing up and down, Gavin goes in and out of rooms, Matt is slouched and simmering on every chair he sits and Michael is surprisingly calm. They could not move on nor forget it. The amount of pressure that they all had to succeed and did not was the reason for this unrest. Geoff had to do something, so he asked Michael for any ideas.   
“Hmm I have one. Gonna have to borrow the vagabond’s quiet room.”   
“Are you going to hit them till they regain their senses?”  
“Maybe.”  
Michael arranged them all to come to the vagabond’s room. Gavin had to be dragged because he’s weirdly good at not invading their spaces physically. Verbally sure, the former, no.   
The vagabond’s room changed. It is the room that changes the most often. It is used for everything from a medical bay to a guest room.   
Michael led the group into a side room. They went down the stairs where there was a narrow hallway with four doors across the length of the wall.  
“Alright motherfuckers listen up. ”  
“What is this Michael?” Gavin asked.  
“Is this some sex dungeon thing?” Matt asked.  
Gavin launches the conversation into a very disturbing and nuanced place that has Jeremy scared for his life. Gavin told exaggerated stories from sex to horror to gross them out.   
Michael let them talk for ten minutes. He then tells everyone to shut up. He calms down immediately and presents them the doors.  
“What you’re gonna do, is go inside. There are pods with water and salt. I want you to float in silence,” he emphasizes, “for ten minutes. There is an alarm clock on the right side that you can set. No objections. I’ll be waiting outside.”  
They all pick one door and go inside. They strip and enter the pod. Gavin forgets to set the alarm. Matt sets the alarm. Jeremy sets the alarm.  
Michael sits outside and pulls out his phone.   
Inside the pods, the guys float. Matt talks to himself. Gavin knows what is happening and he’s observing everything his body is doing. Jeremy is shaking with anxiety.   
But they all eventually calm down. Time stretches and they think about their worries. They come to grips with the job they recently had. They realize it could not be helped. They breathe easier.  
Two alarms ring. Matt and Jeremy get out slowly. Gavin is still inside so Michael goes in and wakes him up.  
“Hello boi. Just had a nap is all.”  
“I know. But you’re not supposed to be in these things for very long. Come on, dry up, get dressed and let’s go back upstairs and play something.”  
Jeremy goes upstairs first, followed by Matt. Michael drags a sleepy Gavin a minute later after them.   
Matt says he feels refreshed like he was restarted.  
Jeremy says he feels more aware than ever.   
Gavin feels refreshed.  
Michael is pleased.  
Crisis averted.


End file.
